Path of beginnings
by Flame Kitsune 15
Summary: Daniel was once a human, the only one to exist. During a terrible storm, he was swept away, throw from that time. He was thrown back into the past, transformed into a Pokemon. Teaming up with Alicia, an Eevee, he joins a guild, hoping he could figure out what had happened. Rated M for strong language, and lemons in later chapters!


Chapter 1:Awaking in a strange place

"Daniel" speech

'Alicia' thoughts

~sigh~body actions

 _In italics moves/techniques_

[Time skip/Flashback/Place change]

[Unknown Sea]

"Damn where did this storm come from," a 15 year old said. "I don't know Daniel something feels off," "Yea Grovyle shit doesn't feel right," said the newly identified Daniel. Suddenly the small boat stopped with a violent shake and the sound of wood snapping. "Shit we're sinking Grovyle hurry up and grab my hand"Daniel said with a hint of urgency. A large wave sweeps over them. "Shit where bro at Grovyle Grovyle where you at,""Daniel over here""Grovyle grab my hand""I can't reach sorry bro,"Grovyle said as he was dragged by the current. "No Grovyle,"'No it can't end like this we have to change the future I'm fading please Grovyle survive this it's up to you now,'was Daniel's last thought as he faded into unconsciousness.

[Wigglytuff Guild building]

'I have to do this today is the day I join the guild' a small fox like creature thought as it stepped on a grate. "Pokemon detected Pokemon detected whose footprint whose footprint footprint is Eevee's footprint is Eevee's. The small Pokemon jumped off the grate and then sighed in sadness. "I said this was the day and I couldn't even muster the courage to go inside even with my precious treasure,"the Eevee then pulls out a stone with a strange pattern on it. "Even with my treasure I still couldn't do it"then she walked off. "Heheheh you hear that fat ass she something valuable, wanna take it just to fuck with her,"a skinny ass bat looking Pokemon said. "Hell yea Zubat and stop calling me fat ass I'm a koffing,"the Pokemon now identified as a koffing said in a slightly irritated tone. "Yea yea fat ass I know,"the Zubat said clearly amused. "Now let's follow her".

[Unknown Beach]

It's nearly sunset and Krabby liter the beach blowing bubbles during the sunset the sight was mesmerizing to say the least and the young Eevee watches as her mood brightens "Man I love coming here at sunset It always lifts my spirits,my it's always so beautiful here when the Krabby come and use their _bubble_ at this time it's majestic,"she then turns her head slightly and catches something in the corner of her eye. "Hey what's that,"she said as she approached. "!" 'There's a Riolu over there and he's out cold what should I do'. "Hey are you ok wake up". 'He must have water in his lungs' she thought as she sat on his waist she then closed her eyes leaned in and kissed him deeply. After a few moments his eyes shot open 'The hell' he thought as he gently pushed her off with a small blush. "Ok who are you and why did you a Eevee kiss me a human" "Human? Are you messing with me cause you look like a Riolu". He then looked over himself he was a Riolu only thing is that where the black is supposed to be there was red. 'Holy shit I really am a Riolu how did this happen shit I can't remember'. "Ummm are you ok" "Huh uh yeah oh I didn't catch your name" "Oh my name it's Alicia and yours" "It's Daniel" "Ok Daniel nice to meet you now back to this you being a human thing" "Oh that I don't remember much the last thing I remember before I ended up on this beach is hearing a voice that asked me questions and then read my aura" "So what was your aura?" "A brilliant blue" "That's cool" "Yeah plus blue is my favorite color" "Same here".

[Behind a tree on the same beach]

"Hey fat ass now's our chance" "For what" "To steal that item she got" "Ok what's the plan" "Me and you go over there you run into her say some shit then I take the item and we leave got it" "got it" "ok let's move"

[Back with Daniel and Alicia]

"Ok that's cool," Daniel said. "Yeah I know right," Alicia said. Just then a Koffing slammed into Alicia. "Alicia you alright". "Yeah I'm fine". "Sorry I do beg your pardon". "Hey what's your deal man". "Nothing say is that yours" The Koffing gestured to the stone. "Why yes it is" a Zubat then swoops in and takes the stone. "Not anymore cunt" the Zubat taunted. "Hey what's your deal that's mine" "Damn can't you hear I said not anymore so gonna do about it" "I-I please give that back" "Nope see ya little bitch" Zubat said as he and Koffing fled into the cave. Daniel then walked off to the mouth of the cave. "W-where are you going" Alicia said thinking he's abandoning her. "To get your shit back" he replied. "B-but why are you doing this" "Cause of 3 things actually" "What are they" "#1 I hate assholes like that #2 Why would anyone steal from someone as cute as you". At this she blushed. "And #3 because I like helping people/pokemon." He stated with a gentle smile. She gave him a small smile. "Now are you coming or not."he said with a confident smirk "Y-yes" she said and with that they enter Beach Cave.

[Beach Cave BF1]

"~whistles~Wow cool lookin cave" Daniel said with an impressed look. "But where is the exit?"

"Oh this is a Mystery Dungeon there is no exit." Alicia said matter of factly

"You gotta be shitting right." Daniel said giving her a what the fuck look.

"Nope the only ways to get out of here is to get to the last floor, complete our objective, or if one of us faints." She said.

"Well shit, if that's the case then let's maim 2 assholes kay." and with a nod from Alicia they head off in search for the stairs to the next floor.

[ Fifteen minutes later Beach cave floor B4]

"Is this the last floor cause this is some old bullshit",said our off colored hero.

"Yeah it should be this is a small dungeon"


End file.
